Team WNTR
by SirDamn
Summary: A new team arises at Beacon, team WNTR which has it set of... weird members first a fannus who will never forget, second a girl brought up in the streets. third a boy who true power is hidden away for his own good and finally a girl, daughter of the 2nd biggest dust producers in the world. But who will betray the others( T rated just cause dirty mouths and minds )


**Hello there once again. Sorry for not putting up or updating any stories for a good long time but school is in action and im caught up in HW, choosing my university and such. Anyway's if any of you are wondering, my IS fanfic will be continuing and i will try to add a new chapter soon. One thing i have to ask u guys, can u give me some reviews on how im doing, what u like, what u dont and that sort of stuff ( even hater comments are welcome if you have a good reason)Any ways enjoy my horrible attempt at writing ( editing done once again by my friend MemeroseAT)**

Chapter 1

Ruby Rose's P.O.V

"We will be welcoming a few new students today," Miss Goodwitch announced, the audience applauding.

"Winter Lionheart,

Neon Apolo,

Tange Arin,

and Regalia Seren,

as team WNTR

will be joining us this year," Ozpin introduced, sipping on his mug as the four new students entered the round arena and stood behind Ozpin. "Now introduce yourselves, please," Ozpin stepped aside.

"Hey," a tall boy with a white coat greeted enthusiastically to the audience, waving. "The name's Winter. Can someone please tell me why I had to wake up so early?" The boy had a black shirt under his coat, striking blue eyes, luscious white hair, and… large white fox ears exposed on his head. A roar of laughter came from the back of the arena.

"Are we seriously letting more of these damn creatures in?" A tall boy in armor asked as he stood up, lifting his mace and resting it on his shoulder. Cardinal. I could see a slight flinch in Blake's face, one of hate.

"You got a problem?!" Winter, as he was called, asked as he looked up, staring at Cardinal coldly.

"Yeah I do!" He answered. "I bet he can't carry a sword let alone use one!" He bickered to his friends as they laughed in amusement.

"Okay, smartass," Winter declared, "I'll take you on…" the room that had once roared with laughter and chatter diminished into silence. Cardinal let out another laughter-infused roar, "Yeah, sure!" He laughed, wiping away tears as he strolled down the stairs to the center of the arena.

"Sorry," Winter apologized. "I meant all of you," he called out, pointing toward Cardinal's friends. Another long silence passed. It was until then that team CRDL practically fell out of their chairs laughing.

A girl in a multicolored hoodie and shorts stood beside Winter. "You scared pussies!" She taunted, smirking, as team CRDL glared at her in anger.

"Alright, snow fox, you're on," Cardinal declared as he jumped out into the center of the arena, followed by his teammates. The boy in white gave an intimidating stare as he took off his coat to reveal four large, fluffy, snow white tails, four glowing, variegated katanas, and a muscular build. An onslaught of feminine chatter and whispers filled the room.

"Ahhhh!" A girl quietly shrieked in the back.

"He's so cute!" Another yelled. I looked around the room, confused on what was going on.

"Where's Professor Ozpin?" I asked Yang, who was sitting beside me, gestured and attentive on the situation. "Why isn't he stopping them?!" I searched the room to see him and Miss Goodwitch seated opposite from us, observing attentively.

"Shush!" Yang demanded, pushing a finger against my lips, still staring at Winter dreamily. I turned my head to Blake, but she was staring at him as well, stroking her bow with one hand. Typical.

Team CRNL laughed once again, Cardinal gripping his mace, "Come on! This is gonna be ea-" He was taken aback as katana blades gently pushed against their throats. Winter swiftly sheathed his blades and knocked the opposing team over with his gorgeous tails.

"If I was serious, you would all be dead by now," he claimed solemnly with a surprisingly serious tone, Cardinal slowly getting back up. Winter picked up his jacket from the dusty ground and threw it onto his shoulder, walking back towards his team. The entire class was shocked at how easily he took them down.

"THIS ISN'T OVER, YOU HALF BREED!" Cardinal yelled as he raised his mace to attack as Winter continued to walk. Cardinal gave out a battle cry, but Winter continued to walk like he didn't notice. The class gasped as Cardinal struck his mace. However, there was no scream of pain, there was no bloodshed, no broken bones or bruises. Only the clashing of metal. The entire class gave loud gasps and chatter as the tail had abruptly turned into shining iron.

"You should've stayed down," Winter loudly whispered, as he spun around, and smacked Cardinal with his iron tails. He went flying, crashing against the dirt ground, rolling until he lay there, bruised and unconscious. Winter laughed under his breath as all the other members ran away, screaming.

As Winter walked back to his own team, a loud voice shouted from the back of the arena.

"HEY YOU! FOX BOY! FIGHT ME!" Wait, that was Yang's voice! I looked around, realizing Yang wasn't beside me. instead, she was by the rail, waving her arms like crazy, with a wicked smile across her face. Winter looked over at Professor Ozpin for approval. Ozpin nodded, and further observed beside Miss Goodwitch.

"Sure blondie, let's see what you've got!" He exclaimed as he threw his coat to the girl in the hoodie, and then drew a glowing green katana, a wind dust sword probably. With her yellow dual ranged shot gauntlets, she shot herself into the air, over the rail, and into the center of the arena, landing a few meters away from Winter.

"Let's do this," Yang demanded enthusiastically. She charged at him, giving out her battle cry, but before she knew it, he was already gone. She looked around to see him soaring from above her, his katana pointed directly towards her. Before he could strike, she combat rolled out of the way, hoping Winter would smash face-first into the dirt. However, that wasn't the case. Instead, he stuck out his tails and pushed off the ground, performing a backflip before he landed, unscathed.

"Your senses aren't bad, I'll give you that," Winter praised, tossing his katana into his opposite hand.

"You aren't so bad yourself, sunshine!" Yang smirked, determination in her eyes. Winter gave a responding smirk before propelling himself at Yang with his tails. Yang saw her chances and jumped, hoping to strike him from above, until she realized he had vanished again! Before she could look around, Winter was about to strike her from behind, his katana raised high above her.

"LOOK OUT, YANG!" I blurted out loudly, covering my mouth with my hands in embarrassment. Yang glanced behind her to find Winter about to strike and elbowed him in the face, causing him to retract his plans to attack. He stumbled back, slightly dazed, while Yang backflipped away from Winter. She smiled as he rubbed his jaw.

"I have to say," Winter snickered, pausing. "It's been a while since I didn't have to hold back," Winter used his four tails to unsheathe his glowing blades, growling menacingly as he positioned himself on all fours, encased by a pitch black aura. I gasped, seeing this unexpected side of Winter. Yang stood there, startled at the sudden change of tone in Winter's face.

He then pounced at her, cleaving and striking at her constantly with his katanas. Thankfully, Yang protected her face with her gauntlets, though cuts and scars slowly formed. Winter kept becoming more intense over time, cleaving faster and harder, at a point where it became agonizing and painful for Yang. Eventually, Winter struck his green, glowing, wind sword, blowing Yang into the air, high above the ground, only to fall back down into the ground. All the students gasped as the dust from the impact surrounded her. Yang laid on her back, and just laid there, motionless and quiet.

"YANG!" I screamed, astonished in disbelief. I ran down the stairs, jumped over the rail, and stood before her, still in shock, uncertain what else to do.

Winter breathed heavily, feeling victorious as he stared at Yang, whom was helpless and defeated. The intensity had gradually died down, and Winter's black aura had slowly faded. It was until then that he gave a terrified expression, realizing what had just happened. He rushed to Yang's aid, the crowd chattering in horror. I still stood there, denying what had just happened. She couldn't be dead, right? She can't die, not Yang, not her! I suddenly was surprised to see my vision blurring, and noticed water stream down my face. I wiped it away with my sleeve, remembering who my sister is. My sister is stronger than that, she could pull through anything.

As I wiped my eyes, I suddenly heard a shrilling yell, "OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" It was my sister's voice! I knew she would pull through! I looked towards Yang, smiling to see she's okay. However, when she stood up, I noticed her furious crimson eyes. She yelled as she charged full force at Winter. Though Winter was relieved Yang was okay, he gave a cocky smile and charged at Yang.

When they were about to collide, a loud voice screamed, "DRAW!" The two combatants screeched to a stop to see Miss Goodwitch standing a few inches away. "You both put up a good fight, but after seeing that, we can't risk any more injuries; both of your aura levels are dangerously low! Therefore, the match is a draw," she finished.

Yang blinked to have the lilac hue return in her eyes, "But I was getting warmed up." She sighed as she looked over at her opponent, whom held his fist in front of her.

"That was a good match!" Winter concluded and smiled. "But next time, don't scare me half to death!" He chuckled to himself as he rubbed the back of his head with his other hand. I saw a rosy glow in Yang's cheeks as he fist-bumped him back. She agreed with Winter.

"Yeah, it was a good match, but next time, I ain't gonna hold back.


End file.
